graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Gareth
Gareth is an late old gen player that started in 2012, having many Aliases such as Mr.Tush and Gerald. The exact date of when he started was unknown. Gareth is also a known State Supporter and Loyalist, Gareth has also had different military affiliations Rather than The State. Some examples of this are Aurea, Kalvacia, RA, Etc. Gareth is also a skilled graphics artist, having made is own default Red Knight body from a simple re-edit he had mastered in his own opinion, Medieval - American Revolution types of Pixel art and Graphics. Gareth is an exceptional hacker with knowledge of off-mapping and glitching, Gareth refrains from using hacks due to his personality and personal ego. Gareth is a Good leader with exceptional skills, having the second most active regiment in TFS, and having made Ian’s Military, Petrovich, somewhat successful. Origins Before joining the military community Gareth was an Average player, known as Mr.Tush in 2012. Gareth was a collector, he loved collecting 100 gralat hats and 5000 Graalats mounts or 8000 Graalat heads back in the day. One day, Gareth was doing his Buisness in graal, Gareth decided to go offline and quit the game. Gareth quited Graal momentarily. Militaries Two years later Gareth returned, last time his name was Gerald. He already went through a name change, he decided to change his name to Gareth. Gareth saw militaries and decided to join one, it wasn’t so awful at first until the uniform part came. Gareth participated and did the usual Buisness, Gareth wasn’t really known so he decided to leave. Gareth had interacted with a military that was an awful experience. Gareth made an alt called Regulus and decided to use that account because graal was getting boring, Gareth found a new guild eventually. This guild he would actually enjoy. The State Gareth joined The Republic and was interested in it. After it’s death Gareth went inactive until the launch of May State. Gareth decided to change his name to Gareth once again, and he rose through state ranks, eventually earning drill sergeant. He became well known for voting Fessler in the election for State General at the last minute. Inactivity Gareth joined Kyronia. Gareth was made a squire, Kyronia didn’t last long, It eventually died. With the death of Kyronia Gareth Joined a a French Revolution based Armestia. Armestia also died. Gareth joined the Second, and in his opinion, the last Aurean Empire. Gareth was very inactive, Gareth eventually came online when Aurea had died, Gareth decided to join Logan’s Republic which also died. Gareth was off for a long period of time till he came back online and join Byzantine. Byzantine Gareth joined as a Tiro and usually fought against Sarovia during war near York. Gareth took pride in Byzantine victories and continued fighting against Sarovia. Gareth was made a Legionnaire, after he became a leggionare he started to argue with one of the Centurions, TheHappyOne. Gareth left Byzantine because of HappyOne. Gareth returned when Fyre asked him to. Eventually, Byzantine died off and Gareth went inactive again. Royal Army Gareth joined The Royal Army. At first he was rankless until he was made a private, after examples of Gareth’s great leadership skills he was made a Colonel. The Royal Army was doing very well with its constant tactics of recruit, war, kick, repeat. But Tzu’s inactivity started to effect The Royal Army. An election for General took place, Gareth ran for general, he was voted by Tzu(Savus) for his great speech and ideas, Gareth lost to Ian and Ian became General. With Tzu’s increasing inactivity Gareth took action, Gareth’s leadership skills and recruitment tactics he was able to give the guild an overwhelming amount of more than 20 online. Gareth hosted a special Guild Spar at his Guild House. Gareth made the guild super active. However, the guild eventually died after Gareth’s main was banned for 14 days, with the Guild losing its main source of activity, Tzu eventually ended it. The Free States Gareth joined TFS and was made a 2nd Lieutenant, he was promoted to Captain for his skills and soon had an active organized infantry. Gareth lead AUTISM SQUAD during choco’s wild trainings. After the sanctions placed on Sarovia, there was a war at Delta. The Free State’s overwhelming numbers destroyed Sarovian morale, Gareth took tons of TFS Victory screenshots which benefited TFS by destroying Sarovia morale. An army system was made which spread the guild out even more, Gareth despised this system. Gareth thought the system would kill TFS, and it did. The armies were all killing each other’s activities, biased people left because of certain people, and the leadership was mainly inactive. Gareth came online to a dead Free States. Quotes ”Cause your f*cked and I wanna savour it” ”A strict order is the only way to defeat True Chaos” ”Llama’s new page was pretty hilarious, but after its release llama said I made it lmfao” ”MemeQueen”